


Fractured

by octobermango (coffeecinnamoncake)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecinnamoncake/pseuds/octobermango
Summary: The Fire Nation won. They destroyed the Earth Kingdom until they were forced to surrender. They captured Aang's friends, and now they have the Avatar on the run. After losing almost everything and everyone he loves, with only the smallest chance of it returning to him, Aang is bitter, resentful, and utterly and impossibly alone. A few months ago he would've taken that chance, but now, he doesn't know.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on Ao3, so let me know if I made any mistakes. Updates probably won't be that often, but I have lots of plans for this story.

"All hale Fire Lord Azula!" Azula smirked. Her hair was tangled and singed and her mascara was running, but it didn't make the victory any less sweet. All the more satisfying seeing that water tribe peasant chained up, tears streaming down her face. The light of the comet slowly faded away as the newly crowned fire lord stood up. Now the real work could begin.

"Send out a search party for Zuko," she said to her nearest attendant, "His injury was severe, but not fatal. The bison shouldn't be to hard to find."

"Of course, your eminence." The one failure of the night had been losing Zuko. That flying beast had managed to carry him away, near dead with Azula's lightning, while the water tribe girl distracted her.

"Princess, I have urgent news on the Earth Kingdom invasion!" said one of the Dai Lee agents. 

"That's Fire Lord Azula to you," Azula said offhandedly, "But please, continue." She was too anxious to know what had happened to care about the impolite remark.

"The invasion has been successful." her smile grew wider, "About half of the airship fleet was defeated by the avatar's friends, but the other half continued to the earth kingdom."

"And... what has become of the avatar's friends?"

"Two of them were captured by our forces. No one knows where the Kyoshi warrior is, but our troops are searching for her as we speak."

"Hmm," one warrior would not be enough to stop the Fire Nation, "and... what of my father and the avatar?" 

"The Avatar has fled," the Dai Lee agent, who normally had no expression, now had the ghost of a smile on his face, "the fire lor- I mean, the Phoenix King, scared him off."

"Hmm," Azula doubted this was true, as the avatar was fiercely loyal to his friends, but for now... she would play along, "And the Earth Kingdom has surrendered."

"Yes, your grace."

"Then I shall accompany my father to oversee the transfer of power, and see those weaklings grovel before me!"

"No!" Azula glared at him.

"What?" she said, leveling her gaze. 

"The Phoenix King requests that you stay in the Fire Nation. The prisoners who fought back will be sent to you for interrogation."

_So that's all I am now: a prison warden, a babysitter._

"Of course," Azula said, holding back tears, "The King is as wise as he is powerful." Before she left the courtyard, Azula stepped closer to the water tribe girl. 

"You may think that the avatar will return, like he did before," she said, "but Aang," Katara winced at this. Azula smirked, "he's gone, and no one is coming for you."


End file.
